


Sticky

by Strudelxdoodle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, coke and mentos, coke and mentos challenge, dorky boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strudelxdoodle/pseuds/Strudelxdoodle
Summary: Bokuto wants to try something and the only one out of the four that will help is Kuroo.





	Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! It's been awhile since I actually wrote something. This is my first haikyuu fic and I've had this idea in my head for a while. Enjoy!!<3

"This isn't going to end well!"

"Have some faith, bro!"

  
Once Bokuto felt like the level of Cola was good enough he held the bottle in two hands and stuck it out to the raven haired boy. His smile was brighter than the sun above them and Kuroo couldn't help but smile as well. Bokuto's happiness was always contagious no matter who you were.  
"Are you sure we do it like this? Shouldn't we put the bottle down at least?" Kuroo confessed his concern.

  
He's seen the videos and heard the tales. As soon as the minty candy melts into the carbonated fizz there will only be a mess. But unlike the videos they were going to use _two_ packs of Mentos for their own science experiment.

  
Bokuto gave a light chuckle then brought the bottle as far away from his body that his arms would allow. "It'll just fall over in the grass. Come on and put them in already!"  
Without any other option the taller of the two unwrapped both of the candies then quickly poured them into the opening of the bottle. He too was stretching his arms out, his face turned away to save his eyes from a sugary agonizing burn.

  
The Mentos dropped and dropped until Kuroo was shoving the last few in when the soda erupted like a geyser. Bokuto shirked and shut his eyes as quickly as possible. Kuroo yelped when the soda shot over his hands. Both of them didn't know it would be _this_ bad. The front of their shirts were soaked and sticking to their skin heavily. Bokuto's arms were dripping with Cola as were Kuroo's hands. Perfect spiked pepper hair was flattened from the spray and hung over the owl-like boy's face. Sticky bed head wasn't left prettier either.

  
It would be an understatement to say this experiment was brilliant. Neither boy moved as they stood there in shock, wet and sticky as a cool breeze brushed by them. The sugary geyser was long over when golden wide eyes met even wider bronze orbs. Lips curled into sly smiles until the two were bursting with laughter throwing back their head or curling into their body while clutching their middle.

  
Bokuto dropped the almost empty bottle and wrapped his arms around his partner in glee. He squeezed and even lifted the other off the floor by an inch. The raven haired boy could only laugh more until the stickiness between them got uncomfortable. Bokuto put him down but didn't remove his arms, completely ignoring how messy the both of them were.

  
"Dude, we're too sticky to be clingy. I think my shirt is fusing with my skin," Kuroo commented as he pinched the cloth covering his shoulder.

  
As if he just came back to reality Bokuto removed his arms and looked down at himself. His feet were also wet and sticking to the grass below. He could feel his hair plastered against his forehead and getting hard from the breeze cooling the sugar.

  
His smile never flattered though.

  
"Alright alright! Let's go get cleaned up then," he beamed while taking Kuroo's hand in his own.

  
Inside the Bokuto residence, Tsukishima was sitting up on the kitchen counter eating out of a bag of chips. Akaashi was by the stove watching the kettle boil the water for their tea. Neither of them wanted to partake in Bokuto's "super awesome science expierment" so they made themselves at home in the meanwhile. The sound of the back door sliding open got both of their attention.

  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! Mission accomplished!"

  
Tsukishima's face fell into disgust as he saw his other partners entering the dining room. Both were soaked with soda and smelled of it too. He could hear Akaashi sigh painfully be hide him. At this point they should both be use to the others' behavior.

  
Bokuto let go of Kuroo's hand to skip into the kitchen to smother his love ones in affection. Tsukishima quickly slid off the counter and stepped away from his mess of a boyfriend. Akaashi simply put up his hand to stop Bokuto in his tracks.

  
"You're soaking wet and sticky. Please do not touch anything until you've cleaned up," Akaashi informed.

  
His expression was plan and controlled, but any one that really knew him could see revulsion in his eyes. Bokuto pouted and slumped his shoulders in defeat. His bottom lip stuck out in hopes it'll ease Akaashi's barrier, but the youngest only shook his head and moved away to get towels for the two.  
"But Tsukki! Don't you want to kiss me?" Kuroo cooed loudly.

  
Back at the dining room Tsukishima was at one end of the table, a face full of terror and glaring eyes as he carefully watched the other boy across the table. If Kuroo took a few steps around the table then Tsukishima took the same steps around the other side to avoid him.

  
"Get away from me you're gross!"

  
"Baby, don't be like that!"

  
Akaashi returned as a savior as he threw a towel at Kuroo's head blocking his sight for a moment to let Tsukishima escape. Ignoring the bed head's complaining the setter put the remaining towel around Bokuto's shoulders who's eyes sparkled at the slightest attention. A soft smile graced Akaashi's lips before he patted the other's bicep gently.  
"Both of you go clean up. I'll make some tea for when you're done," he turned to Kuroo as he spoke to make sure his boyfriend was listening also.

  
As if trained the complete messes nodded and raced to the bathroom to finally rid themselves of the stickiness. When the coast felt safe enough Tsukishima came around the corner he was hiding at. He wiped his hands on his shirt as if they were dusty then shivered. The shorter boy wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and looked up at him with a loving smile.

  
The comfort was appreciated as Tsukishima leaned down to press a kiss against Akaashi's forehead as thanks.

  
"I'm going to get some extra blankets. You know they'll be extra cuddly for movie night tonight," the shortest spoke before he broke away from the embrace and walked off in his own mission. "You got the tea, right?"

  
Tsukishima nodded when his boyfriend looked over his shoulder for a response. When he left the room a small smile appeared on the blonde's face. He loved his boyfriends even when they were being stupid. If you asked him he would deny it, but deep down he wouldn't trade them for the world.


End file.
